Present approaches to providing structural support to coversheets suffer from a variety of drawbacks, limitations, and disadvantages. For example, the interface between the coversheet and the spar may experience various stresses that may compromise the structural integrity of the airfoil. There is a need for inventive support structures, apparatuses, systems and methods disclosed herein.